Joyful Surprises
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Riley and Millie the cute newlywed couple discover they are expecting and they are sent of a wild and crazy ride as Millie prepares to bring their daughter into the world. Between Sequel to: Lost Fortress and To Silence a Love. RileyOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I was thinking about the stories _**Lost Fortress**_ and _**To Silence a Love**_ and in each story we are in a different place and we skip over an important part of their lives and that's when the Pooles are expecting little Jessica. So I thought I'd write this in between sequel.

_**Joyful Surprises**_

**Chapter One**

The night was cold and windy. The limbs of the trees slammed into the house making the couple who lay in bed jump at every hit. This was the first storm of the year and the first for the couple who had just recently moved into the house weeks prior. The wind howled as it passed and the window shuttered at the force of the strong wind. The old wood floors made slight creaking noises and the furnace made random banging noises every now and then. Suddenly at once there was a massive crash and the sound of broken glass. Riley jumped up and out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and slipped them on before running out of the bedroom. Millie sat him in the bed covering her body with the bed sheets. Riley made his way back into the bedroom with his hands on the top of his head and looking very disappointed.

"What happened?" Millie asked in her soft English accent as she continued to sit with the sheets over her bare body.

"A tree limb few through the front window." Growled Riley as he grabbed a t-shirt and pullover jacket. He shook his head as he put on the shirt and jacket. "Can you call and see if we can get a twenty-four hour repairman or something?"

"Yeah." Millie said as she slipped out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Making her way into the bathroom she grabbed articles of clothing off the floor.

An hour later the newlywed couple sat in the living room while a repairman accessed the damage. Millie had her head on Riley's shoulder as they waited to hear from the repairman. They had only just moved in the house three weeks prior after being married for a month. When they got married Millie suggested they get a new place instead of staying at Riley's small townhouse. When looking for houses Millie fell in love with the house they finally moved into. It was a five bedroom colonial home with a 3 car garage and beautiful landscape.

"I will bored it up for now and then in the afternoon I will be back with new glass." The repairman said as he turned to the couple.

"Thanks so much." Riley said as he stood. "How much?"

"I will have a full price for you tomorrow, but it looks to be about $500." The repairman said as he made his way to the door.

"I will write you a check tomorrow." Riley said as he walked with the repairman to the door. Millie stayed on the couch and hugged her jacket around her as the cool wind blew through where the window belonged. She watched as Riley walked out with the repairman where they stood and talked for a moment. Riley made his way back into the house and over to Millie where he offered her his hand. Millie took hold of his hand and stood. Riley pulled Millie to him.

"Yay…you're warm." Millie said happily as she snuggled into his arms and the wind blew her hair. Riley kissed her forehead.

"How about you head back up for bed?" Riley said as he looked down at Millie. "I will lock up when he is finished with the window."

"Alright see you upstairs.' Millie said slyly with a mischievous look on her face. Riley winked at her before she turned and made her way up the stairs.

Millie stood in the kitchen in an old t-shirt of Riley's as she made breakfast. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she turned to see Riley walking into the kitchen scratching his head and yawning. Riley looked up and immediately saw Millie. Walking to her he placed his hands around Millie's waist and pulled her to him. Leaning down he kissed the nape of her neck. Millie let out a giggle and slight moan.

"Riley." She said softly as she turned to him and connected her lips with his. Riley pulled her towards the counter and leaned her against the counter. His hands slipped under her shirt and suddenly there was the sound of a clearing throat.

"I hoped I didn't interrupt anything." Ben said with a snorting laugh as he stood at the entrance to the kitchen. Abby stood next to him trying to hold back her laughter.

"You obviously don't remember inviting us for breakfast." Abby said.

"Goodness." Gasped Millie. "I forgot. Riley watch the bacon and I will be right back." She said as she quickly slipped from Riley's arms and quickly out of the kitchen. Returning moments later Millie walked into the kitchen in jeans and a spaghetti strapped shirt. She found only Abby in the kitchen and glanced in the living room to see Riley and Ben.

"Still enjoying that newlywed magic." Abby said as Millie walked to the counter.

Millie suddenly felt her face become very warm. "Yeah." Millie said with a laugh as she walked to the refrigerator.

"So I heard about the window." Abby said as she started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"That was crazy." Millie said as she took the bacon off the stove. "We are going to have to do something about those trees."

Suddenly Riley ran into the kitchen with an excited look on his face. "Hey we are going out really quick."

"But breakfast..." Millie started.

"Sorry." Ben said as he and Riley made their way out of the front door.

Millie shook her head as she finished cooking. "Men." She and Abby said at the same time. Both women began to laugh as they made themselves plates of breakfast.

**A/N:** It's sort of an introduction chapter thing. Yeah, but there it goes! The last few chapters of _**To Silence a Love**_ will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A huge thanks to **Nothingtolose15** for the first review!

**Chapter 2**

Millie walked through the halls of the high school where she had gotten a job as a history teacher. She waved at students as she made her way into the teacher's lounge where a few of the teachers at eating their lunches. Millie walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out Tupperware that continued her pasta lunch. While standing next to the microwave she was approached by a woman who Millie had become friends with her first day there. Silvia Ross was the algebra teacher at the school and young like Millie and unlike most of the teachers at this school.

"Hey!" Silvia said as she leaned against the counter and sipped a fresh fruit smoothie from the Jamba Juice that they had on campus for the students.

"Hey!" Millie said as she pulled her pasta from the microwave. "I am so tired already." Millie said as she placed a hand on her back that had been aching all day.

"Well yeah, I kept seeing you running out of your classroom all during the first three class periods. You gotta be tired with all of that running." Silvia said.

"I had to go." Millie said as she started to eat her pasta.

"Go, as in." Silvia started and then there was a pause. "Go pee."

Millie let out a snort as she started to laugh and nod at the same time. All during the first three class periods Millie kept having the urge to use the bathroom and over and over she would have to leave her class unattended, which she hated doing, but she really had to use the restroom.

"Think something could be wrong?" Silvia asked.

"No idea, but if this keeps up I will have to make an appointment. It's pretty annoying…and let's sit down my back is killing me." Millie said. Both women made their way over to a small table and took seats.

"So it's Friday night what are you and Riley going to be up to?" Silvia asked as she opened a small yogurt container.

"Tonight is the Gala event at the National Archives, we're going with Ben and Abby." Millie said as she finished her pasta. She sat back in her chair and winced at the pain in her back.

"Sounds fun. I think Charlie and I are going to see a movie." Silvia said before eating a spoon of yogurt and then making a ridiculous face. "This stuff is gross." Silvia then went to read the label and groaned. "I asked him to get strawberry and he got me raspberry and I the raspberries."

"Give it here." Millie said as she reached over the table.

"Thought you hated yogurt?" questioned Silvia as she handed the small container to Millie who took a plastic spoon from the small box of them that was at the end of the table.

"I do, but I have the strangest craving for some." Millie said as she took the spoon and ate a small bit. "Love it."

"I will bring you the rest of mine then. Charlie bought me a whole box." Silvia said as Millie spooned down the yogurt.

Millie stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself in the floor length navy blue gown she wore. She turned from side to side as she pulled and prodded with the bust of the dress. Riley walked into the bedroom fixing his bow tie. He walked across the room and to Millie where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." Riley said as he admired his wife. Millie smiled at him and then turned back to the mirror where she continued to fiddle with the dress. "Something wrong?"

"Do my boobs look bigger?" Millie plainly stated as she still looked in the mirror.

"Do they what?" Riley asked at once.

"Do they look bigger?" Millie said as she turned to the side to look at her chest from the side. "I can swear they are. When I bought this dress there wasn't that much cleavage and no I'm over here just busting out of this dress. Even my bras are fitting funny."

"Okay." Was all Riley managed to say as Millie continued to try and pull up the dress over her bust. "How about we talk more about that later tonight when we get back home." Millie turned to Riley and he winked.

Mille shook her head and laughed as she walked over to the chair in the corner and grabbed her shawl and clutch. "I think I'm ready then."

"Let's go." Riley said as he grabbed his jacket. He placed his hand on the small of Millie's back as hey led her from the bedroom. The couple walked down the stairs together and outside. Riley opened the passenger side door for Millie and she slipped into the cozy seat. Riley ran around to the driver side and got inside.

"I remember the first time riding in the car with you." Millie said happily as Riley pulled out of the driveway. "When you picked me up from the airport."

"That was right after I first saw your beautiful smile." Riley said. For a quick moment he turned and smiled at Millie who smiled back.

"When you were looking for a girl who looked like the picture of me when I was seventeen." Millie laughed as she remembered Riley's face that day when she approached him and he was convinced that she wasn't the girl he was there to pick up.

Millie and Riley had been at the event for an hour and Millie was bored out of her mind as they stood around with the old people who donated to the Archives. Every time that Millie and Abby sat to talk sometime would come to discuss something boring with Abby and Millie would once again find herself at the table of hors d'oeuvres eating random cheeses. Riley and Ben had found them a group of men that they stood talking to and Millie didn't feel like being the annoying wife who stood with her husband as he chatted with the other men. Suddenly at once Millie felt the urge to vomit and quickly made her way to the restroom where she found herself on her hands and knees vomiting into the toilet. Standing in front of the sink Millie ran a wet piece of paper towel over her forehead. Millie walked out of the bathroom to find Riley standing outside the door with concern on his face.

"You alright?" he asked as he took Millie into his arms. Millie shook her head as Riley led her to a table to sit down. "You look sick, maybe we should go home." Millie then nodded in response afraid that if she spoke she would have to return to the restroom.

Millie walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom fully dressed for bed in her nightgown. Riley sat on the bed with his laptop and he looked up as Millie entered the room and made her way over to the bed where she sat down on the edge. Riley put his laptop down and moved over to Millie and rubbed her shoulders. Millie closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Feeling better?" Riley asked as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Much." Millie spoke softly. "I've been feeling just out of place. I think I'm going to go see a doctor."

"That's a good idea." Riley said as he moved to kiss her neck. Millie giggled at the soft touch of his lips on her skin. Riley moved his hands down the sides of her body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Millie moved to snuggle into his arms. Riley continued to kiss her neck, but the kisses became softer and then non-existent as he moved to lean again the headboard of the bed. Millie continued to stay wrapped in his arms. The couple soon drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** That's for the reviews: **Jamie Fynn** and** itsnotaboutlove**.

**Chapter 3**

"PREGNANT?" questioned Millie as she sat on the table at the doctor's office. She starred right at the doctor as she thought about it for a second. She was in a huge state of shock, but at the same time excitement hand built itself up inside.

"Well when you came in last week for your symptoms I sent you to the lab for some tests and well the test I ran were pregnancy tests that came out positive. Congratulations Mrs. Poole." Dr. Haventon said happily as she looked at Millie who still sat with shock and excitement on her face. "I will set you up with a prenatal care physician and you will be on your way to preparing to have a happy and healthy baby."

"Thanks so much." Millie said as she stood from the table.

"You will be getting a call from the prenatal office in the next few days." Dr. Haventon said as she flipped through computer menus.

Millie made her way to the parking lot trying to think of how she was going to tell Riley. Since they were engaged Millie and Riley had talked about having kids, but they never paid much attention to that aspect after they got married. Millie sat in the driver's seat of the car starring out of the window. As she sat she saw mothers with their children and she could see her self not long from now taking her baby for a walk. Smiling to herself she picked up her cell phone and called Riley.

"Hey babe." Riley said as he answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Millie asked.

"At Ben and Abby's. I was just about to call you they wanted to know if we wanted to have dinner with them."

"Well then I am on my way."

"See you then."

"Alright, bye."

Pulling up to Ben and Abby's Millie could hardly contain her excitement. She pulled her car up next to Riley's. Walking to the door Millie carried three gift-wrapped boxes. Before she could make it to the door Abby opened the door with a smile. She quickly hugged Millie who handed her a box. Both women walked into the house and Millie walked into the living room where both Riley and Ben were. She handed each of them a box.

"What's this?" Riley asked as he shook the box.

"Open them." Millie said happily. Everyone started taking the wrapping paper off their boxes. Riley was the first to open the box and he pulled out a T-shirt that read '_World's Best Dad'_. Riley confused looked at the shirt and then looked to see what the other two got. Ben's shirt read _'#1 Godfather'_ and Abby's _'#1 Godmother'_.

"You're not are you?" Abby cheered happily as she ran over to Millie and hugged her. Ben and Riley both stood looking confused to what was going on. Finally Millie could tell that the light bulb clicked on in both of their minds. Riley stood with his mouth hanging open and Ben with a smile on his face.

"We're having a baby?" questioned Riley as he made his way over to Millie who nodded with a smile from ear to ear. Riley grabbed her into a hug before kissing her softly. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah." Millie said happily as she hugged Riley back. "We're going to have a baby!"

"This causes for a celebration." Ben said as he made his way into the kitchen and walked out with a bottle of apple cider. "Since you can't have wine."

"Thanks." Millie said as she continued to stay in Riley's arms. Riley looked down and moved his hand to her flat stomach.

"There's a baby in there." He said as he rubbed her stomach. Millie smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

"I can't wait to call mum and tell her." Millie said happily as Ben handed her a glass.

Abby raised her glass to Millie and Riley. "To Millie, Riley, and their baby."

The days had passed by quickly for Millie and Riley. It was Saturday morning and Millie sat in the living room watching tv and eating raspberry yogurt. On the coffee table in front of her were stacks of parenting and pregnancy magazines that Riley had started buying for the both of them. Millie thought it was adorable that Riley was so excited about the baby. He had even already started clearing out the bedroom nearest to theirs for the baby. Their whiteboard in the kitchen that had been used to write phone messages and grocery lists was now used for writing possible names for the baby. Riley had come up with Riley Jr., Heather, Mark, Trent, and his favorite was Jessica, which he had circled on the board. Millie spooned the yogurt that she had become addicted to into her mouth and she lounged. She still hadn't told her mother yet, but she had tried. Every time she called for her mother she was told by the maid that she was out.

Picking up the phone Millie went to attempt to call her mother again. She sat and listened to the ringing and at once she heard her mother's voice answer the phone for the first time in three days Millie had been calling her.

"Mum!" Millie said happily.

"Millicent, darling." Her mother said.

"I have news."

"News?"

"Yes, I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" her mother questioned angrily.

"Yes, pregnant. Riley and I are so excited."

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"What do you mean mother?"

"You've gotten yourself pregnant by that thing you call a husband."

"Mum please…" Millie paused and bit her lip. She hated that her mother had never taken a liking to Riley, but it was in her mother's nature. Her mother always preferred that Millie marry into the British royal family in some way. Their family had royal blood and her mother wished for it to stay that way, but Millie always had other plans except for when she graduated from college. When she graduated she was proposed to by her high school boyfriend Bradford Carpenter. Bradford had become a successful businessman and he was also nobility. Not long after the engagement Millie broke it off because she noticed the life that Bradford was providing was no where near real it was all a fabrication of what people expected of them. "Mum…Riley is a great guy and he loves me and our baby."

"Millicent dear I thought I had raised you differently, but then you ran off for _adventure_ and that man. I love you and I will love your child as well."

"Thank you, mum." Millie said in defeat. She knew that her mother was going to have to accept where Millie was with her life, but she knew it would take a lot to get her mother to approve and Heather Franklin was a very stubborn woman.

"Well Millicent I am off for tea. I will talk to you later."

"Alright, mum I love you."

"I love you too dear." And then there was a click. Just as Millie hung up Riley came jogging down the stairs. He ran and grabbed the remote off the table and changed the channel.

"Riley!" Millie exclaimed. "I was watching that."

"Sorry, but I was watching TLC upstairs and you've got to see this." Riley said as he sat on the couch next to Millie. "It's the development of the baby and what happens in the womb every week." He said excitedly. Millie moved to sit against Riley. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he took his arm and put it around her. "Week six, that's where we are now." Riley said as he placed a hand or Millie's stomach.

"Oh wow." Millie said as she watched. "It's getting its teeth and eyes." Millie turned to Riley and smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you." Riley said as he bent down and kissed her softly. Milie turned back to the tv and leaned into Riley's arms.

"We've got to tape this." Millie said as she continued to watch the developing baby on the screen.

"It's being recording on the TiVo upstairs." Riley said as he rubbed her stomach. The couple sat and watched the entire special until it was over. When it ended Riley looked down at Millie and kissed her forehead.

Once again the wind was beating the limbs of the trees against the house. Millie awoke out of a dead sleep. She slipped out of Riley's arms and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she frowned and went back upstairs. She sat down on the bed and touched Riley's arm.

"Riley." Millie said softly as she attempted to wake him from his sleep. Riley turned towards her with one eye slightly open and he grunted. "Can you go to the store for me?"

"The store?" Riley questioned groggily.

"We're out of yogurt and I really want some." Millie said softly looking down at Riley who slowly sat up in the bed.

"Can't you eat something else?" he asked as he rubbed his face and starred at her though the dark.

"I want yogurt." Millie stated.

"Mills its 3am." Riley said as he glanced at the clock and then turned back to Millie who sat at the end of the bed with disappoint on her face. Riley turned on the lap next to the bed.

"All I want is a container of yogurt." Millie said with a pout.

"Alright, Alright." Riley said. He slipped out of bed and over to the closet where he pulled a out a jacket and threw it on while muttering under his breath. He grabbed the car keys off the dresser and walked out of the bedroom. Millie stayed seated on the bed and a moment later she heard the front door slam. She winced at the sound of the door. Turning off the lap that Riley had turned on Millie lied down on the bed and pulled the blankets over herself to wait for Riley.

Riley walked into the house drenched. While at the door it started to rain and when he got him the keys were slipping through his fingers so he stood for a while at the front door trying to get the door open while being hit with the large droplets of water. Making his way up the stairs he walked into the bedroom to find Millie fast asleep. Grunting he rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs to put the yogurt into the refrigerator. He walked back upstairs and changed into dry pajamas and slipped into the bed. He slipped his arm around Millie's waist and pulled her close to him before he also went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to **itsnotaboutlove** for the review! Also if any of you have any storyline suggestions please feel free to put them in a review.

**Chapter 4**

Millie and Abby walked around the mall looking at maternity clothes. In the weeks passing Millie could tell that she was filling out and she had a small indication of a small baby bump, it wasn't much, but Millie's clothes had started to fit tightly. Walking through the mall Millie slipped on a raspberry yogurt smoothie.

"That's a nice top." Abby commented as Millie looked at shirts in a maternity store. Millie nodded as she sipped her smoothie.

In the last few weeks Millie could tell the changes she was going through especially her emotions. Just the night before she was watching the news and almost every sad story made her cry. It came to the point that Riley couldn't watch with her and went upstairs to watch the news. She didn't have as much energy as she used to and her back was almost always hurting her. Even through all the hardships she was still happy to be pregnant. Though most women she talked to all said they got the best pregnancy advice from their mother's Millie couldn't quite get any because every time she talked to her mother there was always some complaint about Riley and they never got to any of the information that Millie was looking for.

"It is, but my stomach isn't quite there yet." Millie said with a laugh as she glanced down at her tiny and barely noticeable bump. "But it's cute so I'm gonna buy it." She said as she said as she picked up the shirt off of the rack.

"So have you and Riley talked about what you want to have?" Abby asked as she circled the racks looking through shirts.

"I'd say we both are looking forward to a girl." Millie said happily. "At first I thought Riley was going to be all fanatic about a boy, but on the name bored he loves the name Jessica. I think we've decided on if it's a girl that's what we will go for."

"That's an adorable name." Abby said as she and Millie approached the cashier.

Millie walked into the house to find Riley on the couch with his laptop. She sat her bags down near the couch and sat next to him. Looking at the screen she saw he was looking at a page for expectant parents. Millie put her head on his shoulder.

"Long day?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Millie said happily before standing and walking into the kitchen. At once she gasped as she spotted nearly 5 large boxes in the kitchen. "Riley what's this?"

Millie jumped as she felt Riley's arms wrap around her waist. "Yogurt."

"Yogurt…in all those boxes?" she questioned.

"Actually they are in the new refrigerator in the garage. These are just the boxes I have to get rid of." Riley said happily as he led her into the garage where there was a refrigerator in the corner. Opening it Millie gasped because it was filled with raspberry yogurt. "I found a local company that actually makes and distributes the yogurt so I bought tons of boxes to last you a while."

"You're wonderful!" Millie said happily as she turned and threw her arms around Riley's neck and kissed him passionately.

"That 3am trip to the store was a bit drastic, but I will come in here at 3am for you anytime." Riley said and he pulled out a container and handed it to Millie.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Millie said as they made their way into the house. Millie walked to the counter and took a spoon from the drawer. She leaned against the counter and opened the yogurt. "At the mall they have yogurt smoothies."

"Really?" questioned Riley as he closed the door to the garage and walked to the kitchen table where he sat down and looked at Millie who was enjoying her yogurt. "You look adorable." Millie laughed at Riley's comment and walked over to him where she sat on his lap.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Millie said as she continued to eat her yogurt.

"I remember." Riley said as he moved her hair from her face. "We're going to see the baby tomorrow."

"I know. I'm so excited." Millie said happily as she felt Riley's hand on her stomach. "The first pictures of the baby." Millie continued to eat her yogurt as she sat with Riley and happily hummed a song. "I talked to mum this morning."

Riley rolled his eyes at once and Millie playfully hit him on the head. "How's the old witch doing?" he asked as if he was really concerned about her wellbeing.

"My mum is doing well. She is thinking about coming out here when the baby is born." Millie said as she finished her yogurt and sat the container on the table. She found her way back into Riley's arms and sat there waiting for Riley's reaction, but she already know what it was. She could see Riley try to be hospitable to her mother, but her mother was never the same way back and no matter how hard Riley tried he was always trash to her mother and no matter how hard Millie intervened she noticed it might not change.

"Change of subject." Riley then said after a couple minutes of sitting together. Millie turned hear head towards him with a lopsided smile. "What are you thinking?" Riley asked slyly.

"Oh, nothing." Millie said playfully. At once she and Riley's lips were together and Riley stood and picked her up. Millie let out a laugh as Riley sprinted up the stairs with Millie in his arms.

**A/N:** I HATE when I make my chapters short, but yeah that was a short one. So Basically I wanted this to be action free and more or less evil character free, but I just love writing with evil characters; they are so much fun! So for those thinking that Millie's mother Heather will be back…yes, but I have some more evil surprises coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Back to back chapters YAY!

**Chapter 5**

Cursing himself Riley ran through the house as he looked everywhere for his car keys. Today was Millie's 18th week ultrasound and they were prepared to learn the gender of the baby and he knew Millie would kill him if he was late to the appointment. Checking under every cushion on the couch Riley finally sat down frustrated with himself trying to think the last place he had the keys. At this point everything had started to get crazy with the baby coming. Riley was dredging Heather's visit that was planned for at least 2 weeks before Millie's due date and on top of that Millie has been an emotional mess. Just the day before when he went to take down the laundry he dropped a sock in the bedroom and when Millie went into the room she had a fit about the single dirty sock on the floor of her spotless bedroom. Riley thought he could deal with the mood swings, but everyday they seemed to get worse.

Riley sat on the couch for a moment and then he remembered that early that morning he had went to the store because they were out of milk and Millie insisted on drinking milk. Riley remembered that when he came in he put the keys on the counter, but hearing them slip onto the floor and not having time to pick them up with Millie waiting. Riley rushed into the kitchen and spotted the keys on the floor. He quickly picked them up, but just as he went to sprint out the house his cell phone rang.

"Riley Poole." He spoke out of breath. At once Riley gasped. "You're positive." He leaned against the door frame as the person on the other line spoke. "This isn't good Ben." Riley then said as he walked back into the house and sprinted straight upstairs to his laptop that was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"This is surely not good at all." Riley starred at his computer screen as he read the top story on CNN's website. He placed a hand on top of his head and let out a breath.

-

Millie sat alone in a waiting room looking through the ultrasound pictures from weeks prior. The past weeks had been as good as they could be. She did note to herself that her emotions were getting a bit wild and she felt horrible for yelling at Riley about the sock on the floor and she felt bad about making him go out for milk. She also felt stupid about crying over small things like the little boy whose dog was taken down a river on the news. In the end the boy did get his dog back and normally this type of thing wouldn't phase Millie, but with her emotions this way she would just get so sentimental.

She took a glance at her watch as the waiting room started to get more women sitting with the father's of their children. Riley had promised he would be on time and she couldn't understand why he was so late. Millie then slightly jumped as she felt a small budge in her stomach that now visually showed she was pregnant. In the last few days she had started felling the baby move and it was taking a bit to get used to. She loved at night that Riley would put his hand on her stomach to wait to feel the baby move.

"Millicent Poole." The nurse called from the door. Millie stood and walked alone into the office cursing Riley in her mind for not being on time.

Millie lied on the table as the x-ray tech ran the ultrasound probe over her stomach. She couldn't help, but smile as she saw her baby's small fingers move. Every image to Millie was breathtaking and amazing. It never ceased to amaze her how another human-being could be growing inside her.

"Are you prepared to know the gender?" the tech asked.

Millie hesitated for a second. She and Riley were supposed to spend this moment together and at the moment Millie was furious that he hadn't even called to tell her he wasn't going to be there. Millie simply nodded to the tech.

"It's a girl!" the tech said happily. Millie smiled and thought, '_Jessica Marie Poole'_.

Walking into the house Millie was ready to tell Riley exactly what was on her mind. She slammed the door shut as she walked in and at once Riley came running down the stairs with a terrified look on his face.

"Mills we've gotta talk." Riley said.

"Sure as hell we are!" growled Millie. Millie walked over and leaned against a wall because she had gotten dizzy with everything swirling around in her head. Riley could tell that she was in a dizzy spell so he walked to her and lightly grabbed her arm to help her into the living room. "Don't touch me!"

"Mills, please." Riley pleaded as he forced her into the living room, but Millie refused to sit. Her face was red with her anger.

"WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU SHOW!" Millie felt like she was going to explode as she yelled at Riley.

"Mills, I was on…" before Riley could talk Millie was once again yelling. While staying in the US some of Millie's accent had started to slightly fade and she wasn't using as much as the slang terms she had used before, but when she was angry it was clear that she was English and darn proud of it.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD, THIS IS OUR CHILD AND YOU DON'T SHOW TO THE APPOINTMENT!" Millie was now on a roll and nothing was going to stop her.

"You have to underst…"

"STOP TRYING TO EXPLAIN FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE THERE ARE NO EXCUSES RILEY POOLE!"

"Millie this is important, I need to tell you tha…"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU, THIS IS OUR BABY AND…"

"MILLICENT, SHUT-UP!" Riley then screamed at the top of his lungs. Millie suddenly sat on the couch and starred at Riley with shock on her face. Never had he ever yelled at her ever before. Now tears were steaming down Millie's face. Riley quickly ran to sit beside her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for that." He said softly. "Millie we have to leave for a bit."

"Leave….why?" Millie asked as tears still flowed.

"Someone who isn't that happy with Ben, Abigail, and I has escaped from prison. That's why I didn't come to the appointment. I was on the way when Ben called and told me. It's all over the news." Riley explained as he continued to hold Millie in his arms like a child.

"Is it that guy you told me about…umm….Ivan…Ivy…" Millie tried to remember the man's name from the stories that Riley had told her.

"Ian." Riley corrected. "I packed some bags for you to go stay at your mother's until he is caught. I can't have him get anywhere near you and the baby."

"I'm not leaving you Riley and especially with my mother." Millie said.

Riley took his fingers to wipe Millie's tears from her face. Millie looked at her husband with sorrow on her face, but the anger was no longer there. "You have to go. To keep you safe."

"Riley…" Millie started as she looked him in the eyes. "You do realize you are making the case against you worse if you send me to my mothers. She already thinks you don't deserve to be my husband and now I am in danger."

"True that doesn't give me any brownie points with her at all. Frankly I lose all the points this way." He said as he went into thought. "My family." Riley started. "My mom would simply die to have you stay with her."

Millie's stiff position had softened up and she smiled at the thought of spending time with Riley's family in California. His mother was always so sweet and she adored his sister who was like a sister to her also. Riley noticed the smile on Millie's face and smiled back. He knew it was the best idea to have her go there than with Millie's mother who already despised him. Once she got hold that Millie's life was somehow in danger with her being married to him she would have an even bigger case to try and get Millie away from him.

"So that's a yes." Riley said.

"Completely." Millie said happily. "When do I leave?"

"I'll be taking you tonight. I will have to fly right back her though, but as soon as possible I will be back out to get you." Riley said. "And the baby." He placed his hand on her swollen somach.

"The baby girl." Millie said happily. Riley quickly looked up and his eyes widened.

"Girl?" he questioned. Millie nodded with a huge smile on her face. Riley looked down at Millie's stomach and rubbed it. "Hello Jessica." He spoke softly to her stomach and at once she felt slight movement and he smiled up at Mille.

**A/N:** I told you I need evil characters. They are freaking awesome. I got the idea today when I was watching National Treasure and I noted that I really wanted to add Ian in somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews **itsnotaboutlove** and **Jamie Fynn**.

**Chapter 6**

Glancing out the window Millie sat in the backseat of the taxi with Riley who held onto her hand. They had taken the first flight they could get out of D.C. and now it was extremely early in the morning in California. Since they had bought the tickets on the stop they didn't get the best pick and they had a layover between flights that really put Millie in a cranky mood, but she did her best to not be so mean towards Riley. While on the plane she really noticed that she was so mean to him because he was the only person available for her to take her frustration out on. Riley put his arm around her as they drove through a San Francisco neighborhood.

Riley's family was a really great family. Millie felt so accepted when she first met them and it was only weeks prior to the wedding when she actually met them. Riley's parents, sister, and brother-in-law had come out to help and Millie loved them all. Riley's parents were actually divorced, but no one would ever know. They divorced when Riley was ten, but they found other ways to dispose of their anger and the anger towards one another was gone and they found themselves to be great friends. When his dad moved out he moved to a house the family owned that was only a couple blocks away and the family frequently ate together.

"Dad's not home." Riley finally spoke as they drove through a street. "He must be at mom's waiting for us." As soon as the taxi turned the corner Riley was correct because his dad's car was parked in the driveway next to his mother's car. When the taxi stopped the front door opened at once and two people came out. One of them was a man who nearly looked exactly like Riley, but with gray hair and a few wrinkles. The woman looked to be no older than forty-five with blonde hair and the bright blue eyes that Riley possessed of as well.

"Riley and Millie!" the woman shouted happily as she made her way down the driveway. At once she grabbed Millie into a hug. "Let's get you inside, dear." She said as she began to lead Millie up the driveway. Millie smiled and nodded with a yawn as Riley and his dad helped the cab driver with the suitcases.

"Marie-Anne it's so great to see you." Millie said happily as she hugged Riley's mom when they stepped inside the house.

"It's always good to see you…" she then paused and squealed with delight. "Riley said you could tell now and you can. In those last pictures he sent I couldn't tell, but darling you've got the belly." Millie slightly blushed as Riley and his dad entered the house.

"Babe, I don't have time to help you settle in." Riley said as he walked to Millie with a frown on his face. Millie simply nodded knowing she might cry and she didn't have the energy at all to cry.

Marie-Anne looked at her son and Millie with sorrow, but at the same time delight before speaking. "It's okay. I will take good care of her and my little granddaughter."

"Thanks mom." Riley said as he held his arm around Millie's waist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her quickly. Millie could feel the awkwardness in the kiss, but she felt awkward also kissing him with his parents just looking at them. Millie suddenly found herself crying onto his chest as he held her. Riley ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her back as he held her in his arms. "Shh, I will be back as soon as we know it's safe."

"She'll be staying in your old room, you can take her." Marie-Anne said softly. Riley nodded and led Millie through the halls of the house. He opened the door to what used to be his bedroom and now it looked nothing like it did the last time he was there, it didn't even look like it had belonged to a boy. The walls were now a pale peach color and all the original furniture was gone. There was now a black iron frame canopy bed with a white canopy and white blankets. Riley walked and sat with Millie on the bed.

"I'm scared." Millie then said as she looked at Riley.

"I'm scared, too." He simply stated as he ran a finger down the side of her blotchy face. "You need some rest. I love you." He said as she kissed her softly. This time the kiss had changed from the awkward one they had shared in the living room with his parents there. Millie could feel all the passion that he pushed into the kiss. Millie held a hand to his chest as another one looped around his neck. Millie crushed her body against his as they leaned together onto the bed. Suddenly there was the sound of a car honking. Riley broke the kiss and looked at Millie in the eyes. "That's the cab. I've got to go."

Millie's eyes were once again filled with tears, but she used all the energy she could to keep them from coming. She couldn't speak due to the hard lump that was now sitting in her throat. She nodded and bit her lip. Riley ran his fingers over the side of her face again before sitting up from the bed. Millie followed him to the bedroom door. Riley quickly kissed her again.

"I love you and I will be back, I promise." He said softly. He placed his hand on her stomach for a moment and rubbed it. "I'll be back for you and the baby."

"I love you, too." Millie said not wanting to say anymore. Millie watched as Riley made his way up the hall and out of her sight. Millie softly closed the door and made it back to the bed where she sat down. Looking out the window she could see Riley quickly hug his mom and dad before getting into the cab. Millie watched as the cab drove away and then out of her sight. She sat rocking on the bed hugging herself. She took a deep breath before slipping under the covers where she cried onto the pillow. Without any such warning Millie was fast asleep.

-

Sitting in the airport Riley did his best to keep his mind from wandering to the look Millie had on her face. The look she had broke his heart because she looked to helpless and he knew what he had to do, but leaving her was the hardest thing he had done. While sitting he saw a man walk by with his daughter on his shoulders. Riley smiled to himself with the thought of that was him in a couple years with his little girl on his shoulders as they laughed together. Immediately he felt movement in his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Ben." He started. "I'm at the airport now. Boarding starts in about ten minutes…wait he wants us to meet him where?" There was a sudden pause. "How did he get to London?...I know he has unlimited resources, but good God."

Riley's mind immediately went back to the day that he, Ben, Ian, and Ian's men stood in the mason ship The Charlotte. He remembered the deep sinking pit he felt in his stomach when Ian first turned on them and was ready to leave him and Ben for dead. Riley knew that Ian wasn't exactly the man to mess with about anything and that served true when Ian escaped from prison and with the information he had now knew that he had somehow got to London where he wanted him and Ben to meet him. When thinking about it Riley was so relieved that he didn't take Millie to stay with her mother because she would be in London and that was too close to Ian for Riley's comfort.

"Alright Ben. This flight is a non-stop so I will be there in a matter of hours and we can head to London."

"United Airlines Flight 897 to New York is boarding now." Called a voice over the intercom system.

"The plane is boarding now. I will call you when I get there and we will meet at the ticket counter…Alright bye." Riley then turned off his cell phone and put it in his pocket before walking to the podium and handing the attendant his ticket to scan.

-

Awaking, Millie was unsure how long she had slept. She awoke to the sounds of birds and the sun was now brightly shinning through the window. As she sat up in bed the door to the room instantaneously opened. Standing in the door was Riley's older sister Rebecca. Rebecca walked over to the bed with a smile. She sat down on the edge and hugged Millie.

"Finally awake." Rebecca said as she let go of Millie.

"Er – yeah." Millie managed to say as she wiped her eyes and glanced at the clock next to the bed. The clock now read 3:06pm. Millie remembered the last time she looked at the clock it was five in the morning. "That was long."

"You needed it." Rebecca said. Millie slipped from other the covers and Rebecca gasped. "Awe your belly is so full already."

Millie laughed, "Your mom gave me the same reaction this morning."

"I finally get to be an Aunt. I am going to spoil this kid way more than my own kids." Rebecca said happily as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Where are they anyway?" Millie asked referring to Rebecca's two kids. Three year old Eric and five year old Adeline.

"In the kitchen with mom…they've been waiting to see you. Mom made you lunch also." Rebecca said. Millie nodded as she walked to the mirror to run a brush through her hair that was a mess all over her head.

Both women made their way into the kitchen where Riley's mom sat with two kids at the table. As they walked inside the children's faces lit up. "Aunt Millie!" they screamed in unison. Both of the kids jumped from their seats and ran to Millie where they both gave her a hug.

"Aunt Millie having a baby!" cheered Adeline as she pointed at Millie's swollen stomach. Millie smiled down at the little girl who had been the flower girl in the wedding.

"Yes I am." Millie said to the little girl. Millie bent down to the little boy who looked like a mini-Riley with his chocolate brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hi Eric."

"Hi." Was all little Eric said before going back to the table where his mother had taken a seat.

Millie also walked to the table and took a seat next to Rebecca. Suddenly there was a plate of food in front of Millie. Millie glanced to see Marie-Anne also bringing a glass of milk and a small container that Millie immediately noticed as raspberry yogurt. "Yogurt." Was all Millie said.

"Yes and its raspberry. Riley begged me to make sure that the fridge was stocked with it just for you." Marie-Anne said. Millie managed a smile at the thought of Riley. She was so worried about him and at the mention of his name a sudden stabbing feeling went through her body.

"We are going to have a great time." Rebecca said suddenly changing the subject at the painful look on Millie's face. "I've taken some days off work so we can have some girl's time."

Millie smiled at the thought. She enjoyed Riley's family so much. She knew that at her house her mother would have not been so kind at all towards Riley the way his family was towards her. Millie knew she couldn't exactly mope around because they were not going to allow it. "Sounds…great." Millie said in between bites of food.

-

Two entire days has passed and Millie hadn't heard a single word from Riley and she was really started to worry. Marie-Anne and Rebecca were doing their best to keep Millie from having too much down time to think about Riley, but no matter what Millie still worried. Spending time with Rebecca had been a blast for Millie since she was just like a sister. Millie enjoyed the feeling of having a sister-like person around especially since had a sister and learning new things about pregnancy was hard when it came from people she didn't know on TV and the internet. Millie spent evenings with Marie-Anne who was extremely into crafty things and of course every evening Riley's father Frank was there for a family dinner.

It was Saturday morning and Millie sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Marie-Anne who woke up every morning bright and early to make breakfast for Millie. Millie sat nonchalantly watching the news. It was her first time in San Francisco and for the weekend nearly the entire family was taking her out for the Saturday to enjoy all the sights. The phone rang and Marie-Anne walked from the sink to the phone.

"Hello." She said in her sweet voice. "Oh, I'm so glad everything is okay. Alright I will put her on." Marie-Anne walked to Millie with the phone in her hand. "It's for you." Millie took the phone from Marie-Anne thinking it would be Rebecca who it normally was for Millie.

"Hello." Millie said as she moved her food around her plate with her fork. At once her fork dropped. "Riley!" It was the first time she heard his voice in days besides Frank's voice that was pretty close to Riley's. "You're okay?" Millie exhaled when Riley informed her he was okay. "You're where…in London?" Millie's heart was racing a million miles a second and she could hardly contain her joy that she was finally speaking to him. "Please stay safe, Yes the baby is fine…no please Riley, you can't go…Riley…I love you, too." There was a click on the other end and Millie sat with the phone in her hand. She starred at it for a moment before sitting it on the table with tears falling down her face.

"Oh, dear." Marie-Anne said as she walked to Millie and placed an arm around her. "I'm sure he will be okay." Millie continued to cry. She felt stupid for crying like that in front of Riley's mother, but she couldn't control it. She had spent days wanting to hear him, but she only had under a minute with him on the phone. "Did he say when he is coming home?" Millie shook her head at Marie-Anne's question. The front door opened and there were voices that made their way through the house. As they neared the kitchen the voices suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice that Millie quickly recognized as Rebecca who sprinted over to her.

"Riley called." Marie-Anne said in barely a whisper.

"He's okay right?" Rebecca asked her mother who simply nodded in response. "Hey Millie. It's going to be okay, I'm sure of it."

-

Riley sat on a hotel bed starring at the wall with his cell phone in his hands. When he was talking to Millie he heard the tears in her voice. Every second of talking to her hurt him so much inside. This had been the hardest trip for him to ever make. In all the adventures he had been on it was nothing like this one. Before it was just him, Ben, and Abby and he wasn't really leaving anyone behind. He had been a carefree and young spirit, but now he had responsibility back home. He now had a wife and an unborn child. Everything in his life had changed and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Every other time it had been luck that they were able to get away without being killed, but now the steaks were larger and if he died he was leaving so much more behind.

The last couple days Riley, Ben, and Abby had been going to places that Ian was having them go to in London, but every time they arrived he was never there, but there was always some type of clue to where to find him. The last clue they had received at The Tower of London and Ben was still in the process of figuring it out. Riley didn't like being away from Millie for this long and he knew that it wasn't easy for her with the baby and all. The door to the room opened and Ben walked in with Abby not far behind him.

"You call her?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Riley said looking down at his phone.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Riley then said again before looking up. "You guys figure out the clue?"

"Yes, it's an address." Ben said as he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper with the riddle written on it. "Number 13 Laughinger Place."

"I've heard that address." Riley said at once.

"Me too, but I can't place it." Ben said as he sat down on the Bed next to the one Riley was sitting on. Both men sat in thought and Abby leaned against the wall.

"Millie's mother!" Riley exclaimed at once. "She lives at Number 13 Laughinger Place. I remember seeing it on the envelope a couple weeks ago when Millie was mailing her ultrasound pictures." Riley then froze. "This has to do with Millie." Then everything was silent as horror covered all their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks to **itsnotaboutlove** for the AWESOME reviews you are simply awesome and I think you lots!

**Chapter 7**

The sun was finally peaking back through the clouds when Millie grabbed a throw blanket and walked into the backyard. She had been begging Riley to do something with their yard the way his mom's yard was done. There was a gazebo in the middle of the yard with flowers all around and behind there was a beautiful fountain and bird bath. Millie walked out to the gazebo and sat in the lounge chair with her blanket. She turned on her laptop and sat with it on her lap as she watched the birds in the bath while she waited for the laptop to boot. She smiled as she looked at the pictures she had taken with his family during the day when they went to the Golden Gate Bridge, Pier 39, and Millie's favorite The California Academy of Sciences.

After the short phone call with Riley, Millie was calmed down by his mom and Rebecca and not soon after they went off for the day. Millie had become so consumed in the city that the emotions from the morning weren't as strong, but still there. Closing the laptop Millie closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back in the chair. She knew the baby was filling the excitement of the afternoon because the entire time she was kicking and she still was.

"Calm down Jessi." She whispered softly as she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed slowly.

"Baby still kicking." Came a voice that made Millie jump. She looked forward to see Riley's dad whose voice was nearly identical.

"Still." Millie said with a slight laugh. Frank took a seat at the seat across from Millie. He watched the birds for a moment before turning back to Millie.

"Riley was the same way in the womb…" he started Millie looked up at him intense and very attentive. "Marie-Anne could barely get any sleep when pregnant with him. He beat her up bad."

"Hey, Frank can I ask you a question?" Millie asked.

"Ask away." Frank said.

"When thinking of names Riley picked Jessica Marie. I understand why the Marie was important, but he kept insisting that the Jessica was too, but he wouldn't tell me why…can you tell me?" Millie asked.

Frank looked at Millie with concern and then slightly smiled. "Jessica was Riley and Rebecca's baby sister." Millie didn't interrupt, but continued to listen. "She died when she was only a year old from getting a serious infection. Me and Marie-Anne divorced soon after. There was so much anger and resentment over Jessica's death, but we have overcome it now obviously." Frank then sat back in his seat. "Riley had been the baby for so long and then Jessica came along. He was so angry to not be the baby and so when she died the blamed himself. He was only nine, but he was so broken up by it. When Marie-Anne told me that you two were naming her Jessica I knew it was because of his sister."

"He never told me." Millie said looking at Frank. "I continued to ask and he just said that it was important to him. I didn't argue and force him, but I would have expected him to tell me."

"It still troubles him a lot. He calls me every now and then and he is so distraught over it." Frank said.

"I wish I'd known." Millie said softly.

"He says he doesn't want to trouble you with his sorrow." Frank said with a shrug.

"We're married now…his sorrow is mine too." Millie stated, but before Frank could respond Marie-Anne had wandered to the gazebo with a try of ice cream sundaes. "Awe…Marie-Anne you didn't have to."

"No trouble at all dear." Marie-Anne said as she handed Millie a sundae.

"I promised Riley I would spoil you rotten and that's just what I'm doing." She said with a bright smile.

"That's Riley." Millie said with a laugh.

-

The trio of Ben, Riley, and Abby circled Heather's neighborhood a few times to see if they were going to be watched or not. Riley distinctly remembered his first time in this neighborhood. After Millie had finished up everything and moved to the US there was to be a dedication at the now Un-Lost Fortress of Aphrodite and during this trip to Cypress they made a stop in London because Millie insisted that Riley meet her mother. The trip ended up being one of the worse trips Riley had taken because that is when he met the she-devil by the name Heather Franklin, Millie's mother.

They circled the neighborhood one more time before parking a block away. Riley stated seated in the backseat while Ben and Abby went to get out the car.

"Aren't you coming?" Abby asked.

"Can't." Riley simply said.

"Can't…?" questioned Ben.

"What do you think Heather will say if I show up at her door without Millie?" Riley asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh yeah." Ben said.

"I'll just stay here and keep my eyes open." Riley said. He then pulled out a tiny silver ball from his pocket and handed it to Ben. "I want to hear everything though."

"Alright." Ben said as he put the small beadlike thing in his ear. Riley opened his laptop and put on a Bluetooth on one ear. He watched as Ben and Abby made their way up the street. Riley could hear them when they made it to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was a small silence and he heart the door open.

"Ah, Mr. Gates and your wonderful wife." Said a voice that sounded like Heather's housekeeper Anita.

"Hi Anita." Ben and Abby both said together.

"Is my Aunt Heather around?" Ben asked.

"Now she went up to the vacation home outside Telford for the week." Anita said. "How long will you be in town? I can phone her?"

"That's okay, Anita." Ben said. "We're actually going home in a few hours."

"Could you two do something for me?" Anita asked.

"Sure, anything." Abby said.

"A package came for Ms. Millicent and I forgot to take it to the post today…so can you deliver it to her?" Anita asked.

"Absolutely." Ben said.

"Let me get it." Anita said.

"A package?" Riley questioned. "Why would a package for Millie get delivered to Heather?" Before Ben could try to respond Anita returned.

"We will make sure she gets this. Thanks Anita." Ben said.

"You are welcome. When Ms. Heather calls I will tell her you came by." Anita said.

"Alright then, bye." Ben said and then Riley could hear the sound of the door closing.

"What's in it?" Riley asked.

"We will open it in the car." Ben said. Riley watched and waited for Abby and Ben. Once in the car Ben tore off the brown paper that was around the perfect square box. He then opened the box and surrounded by bubble wrap was a snow globe. Pulling it out they all gasped because the setting of the snow globe was The Golden Gate Bridge.

"We've got to get there!" Riley said at once.

-

Millie was fast asleep in bed. Strange, but truthfully it was the best night's sleep she'd had since the entire ordeal had started. Immediately she was awoken from her slumber. She noticed the lights on and Marie-Anne standing over the bed with a look of fright on her face. Millie sat up at once. The first thing that went through her mind was that something was wrong with Riley.

"What happened?" Millie asked at once.

"Riley called." Marie-Anne said as she handed Millie a black wool coat and simple black hat. "He thinks you might be in danger here so we are moving you to my sister's summer home in Scotts Valley." She said this in a whisper

"Where's Scotts Valley?" Millie asked also in a whisper.

"Nearly 2 hours from here close to Santa Cruz." Marie-Anne said as she looked to see Frank taking out Millie's suitcases from the room. "You need to wear the coat and hat with your hair up in the hate because we have Rebecca dressed in the same thing and she will be in Frank's car and you in mine. Frank is going to drive towards Sacramento just in case someone is watching." Marie-Anne had said that all in a whisper.

Once ready they all stood in the living room where Rebecca was dressed just like Millie. She even had a baby bump. Millie smiled at the bump and Rebecca smiled back before hugging Millie goodbye. Rebecca and Frank left the house. Millie watched through the mailbox in the garage as they got into the car and drove off. Just as they drove off a simple black sedan parked near the corner started and immediately drove behind it. Millie gasped as she saw this all take place, but she didn't have time to really react because Marie-Anne was getting her ready to leave and nearly fifteen minutes later they did leave. In Marie-Anne's care they noticed that no one followed as they drove. Millie was silent as she sat in the car looking out the window. In her mind she went back to when she was kidnapped as she and Riley spent an afternoon at the park. She had only known Riley for a matter of days and they were already head over heels for each other. Now they were married with a child on the way and danger was once more lurking.

Nearly two hours later Millie and Marie-Anne pulled up to a large home that was surrounded for forest and mountains. Marie-Anne pulled Millie's suitcase from the trunk and she led Millie up the short pathway to the door. Opening the door they were met with darkness. Marie-Anne walked around the house and turned on the lights.

"When Riley called he said he would be on his way." Marie-Anne said as she walked into the living room where Millie sat on the couch alone. She handed Millie a cup of hot tea. "Frank called me. He says that he thinks they lost the car, but they are going to drive a little more before heading back to my place."

"I hope they lost them." Millie said before sipping some of the tea. Putting the cup down she hugged her arms around her and watched the fire that Marie-Anne had started in the fireplace.

"You should get some rest." Marie-Anne said. Millie simply nodded and followed Marie-Anne down a hallway. She opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. Everything in the room was white including the carpet. Millie took off the coat and hat and slipped into the bed. Marie-Anne turned off the lights and left Millie in the room with a, "Goodnight."

Millie starred at the ceiling as they lied in the bed. She thought of seeing Riley again and how excited was to see him, but at the same time how scared she was because of everything going on. She felt the baby move and she placed a hand on her belly.

"It's going to be alright Jessica." Was the last thing Millie said before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Super thanks to **itsnotaboutlove** for the review!

**Chapter 8**

Millie awoke suddenly felling something on her face. Opening her eyes she spotted Riley sitting on the bed smiling down at her. For a portion of a second Millie couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like it couldn't be real that Riley was there after days of worrying about him and everything that was going on. Pulling the covers away from herself she jumped up into his arms with tears falling from her eyes, but the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Millie happily as she refused to let go of him. He was real and wasn't just apart of her dreams as he had been every night.

Riley held her close just so happy to have her back in his arms again after days of worrying. "I'm glad that _you're_ okay." Riley kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close until they were interrupted by Ben standing in the doorway with the box in his hands. "Millie for some reason we think Ian was trying to get to you…most likely to get to us." Riley said to Millie who looked at him with her face stained from crying. "In London we were led around by a bunch of clues and the last sent us straight to your mother's house. Ben and Abby went to the house and luckily your mother wasn't there, but a package for you was there."

"What was it?" Millie asked. Ben walked into the room and handed her the box. Millie saw it addressed to her at her mother's address and then she opened it pulling out the snow globe. "They knew I was out here?" questioned Millie.

"Yeah." Riley said as he held her. "We won't let them get to you. Dad and Rebecca lost them around the Sacramento area. Rebecca is safe at home and dad at his place so everything is okay. We want to keep them from knowing where you are here. I don't want Ian anywhere near you."

"None of us do." Ben said.

Millie looked from Ben and then to Riley. Without a word she placed her head on Riley's chest. Ben slipped out of the room quietly to leave them together. Millie had so many emotions going on at that one time it was hard to focus on one. She was so relieved to have Riley with her again, but to know there was still danger prowling scared her. Riley ran his hands through her hair and continued to hold her close to him in silence. Millie finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a fearful tone.

"Still working that much out." Riley said. "Whatever we do needs to be safe for you and the baby."

"Your dad told me about Jessica." Millie said as she looked up at Riley with sympathy in her eyes.

"When?" Riley asked.

"Yesterday evening. I had asked him why it was important to you to name the baby Jessica and he told me everything." Millie said as she continued to look Riley in the eyes, but he tunred away from her. "You could have told me."

"I didn't want you to know." Riley said at once.

"Your dad says it bothers you a lot sometimes and you didn't want to trouble me with your sorrow, but Riley…as your wife I am always there you can trouble me all you want with any kind of sorrow. No matter day or night happy or sad you can tell me anything." Millie said as she continued to look at him. Riley turned back towards her and quickly kissed her.

"I know, It's just hard." He said.

"I understand." Millie said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned onto his chest again.

"I got you this while in London." Riley said as he pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it to revel a beautiful silver necklace with a silver locket attached. Millie gasped and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said. She turned and pulled her hair up for Riley to put it on. When he finished fastening it she turned to him and kissed him passionately. "I've missed you so much!"

-

They days went by quickly for everyone. No one except Marie-Anne had left the forest house and everyone stayed put. Millie had told Riley all about the good time she had with his family while in San Francisco and she made Riley tell her everything that happened while they were in London. Millie sat in the living room reading a book aloud when Riley walked in. She didn't even notice him there until he sat down next to her.

"You gave me a fright!" Millie exclaimed.

"Sorry, why are you readying Green Eggs and Ham out loud?" Riley asked as he flipped through the pages of a vacant book sitting on the couch.

"I saw in a magazine that it's good to read to your baby in the womb." Millie said as she put her feet on the couch and leaned into Riley's arms. "Here you read some." She said as she handed him the book. Riley opened the book up to the page Millie had placed her finger in and began to read aloud. 

"I would not, could not, in a box. I could not, would not, with a fox. I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house. I will not eat them here or there. I will not eat them anywhere. I do not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." Suddenly there was a bagging at the door. Both Riley and Millie jumped. Abby ran into the living room and grabbed Millie by the arm.

"We're going to hide you." Abby said at once as she pulled Millie out of the room. Millie looked back at Riley frightened. Millie went to speak, but not words came out. Suddenly she heard the sound of the door crashing in and she was shoved into the master bedroom where Abby led her to a closet. Once in the closet Abby began to shuffle through the clothes and in the back was a door that she pulled Millie through. As Abby pulled Millie through there was a sudden eruption of gun shots. Millie froze for a second, but continued through. Abby closed the door behind them as they jogged down stairs. "This is why Riley suggested this place. His Aunt was fond of English castles with secret passage ways so when she built the house she put a few in." They came to another door that Abby opened. Both women went in and Abby closed the door behind them. They were now in a large cold room. There was a recliner in the corner and Millie collapsed into it.

Millie rocked in the chair for nearly an hour as she bit her nails. Waiting was really getting to her and she couldn't stand it. Suddenly Abby pulled out her cell phone that had began to beep. She looked at the screen puzzled. "What is it?" Millie asked.

"Riley made sure that we all had GPS devices on us to be able to track one another. At activation we would be alerted that something was wrong. It looks like they have Riley and Ben, but we know where they are because of the GPS. The FBI has also be alerted at the activation of the system." As Abby spoke Millie placed her hand on her chest where the necklace Riley had given her was. 

"My necklace." She said.

"It's a GPS device. Riley wanted to give it to you without alerting you." Abby said. "The FBI knows we are here so it will be no time until they are here for us." Millie simply nodded in response as she looked at the beautiful locket. She took her hands and opened it and inside there was a small computer chip that had a small blinking green light. She closed the locket back and exhaled as she leaned back into the chair. Suddenly there was a sharp pain that ribbed through her stomach. Millie let out a sudden scream at the pain. "What's wrong?" Abby asked she stood and ran over to Millie who was crying out in pain.

"The pain." Millie cried at once as she struggled to stand. As she stood she felt wet between her legs and looked down to see a small pool of blood on the seat. "Oh, God! I'm Bleeding!" 

Abby pulled the cell phone and dialed a number. "Hi, Agent Peters. It's an emergency, are you close to the house and please get an ambulance here. Riley's wife is in pain and bleeding."

"Ahh!" Millie let out another yelp of pain as Abby rubbed her back to keep her calm. Millie closed her eyes for a moment to calm her breathing, but the pain kept interrupting her breathing and she would yelp out in pain. Millie opened her eyes and suddenly became very dizzy and within seconds everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks, itsnotaboutlove your reviews are so awesome

**A/N:** Thanks,** itsnotaboutlove** your reviews are so awesome!

**Chapter 9**

Riley and Ben stood face to face with Ian in an old warehouse. Both men were bound to chairs as they sat across from Ian who laughed. Ian hadn't changed a bit in attitude, but his appearance was different, his hair was longer and it appeared that upon escape from prison he had dyed his hair dark brown. Riley was trying to focus, but the only thing going through his mind was in Millie was okay after Abby had taken her down to the secret room.

"Ben and Riley, five years…five year I was in prison." Ian began as he stood from his chair and began to pace the room. "So much has changed, right?" Neither Ben or Riley answered. "Cat got your tongues, I can clearly see changes let's see Ben you got married, congrats. Also congrats to little Riley who is all grown up married and with a baby on the way."

"Ian what exactly do you want?" Ben asked calmly.

"It's not that hard of a puzzle Ben…I simply want my revenge." Ian said with a small chuckle. "You had me locked up."

"You broke the law." Ben simply said.

"So did you…" Ian then paused before taking his seat again. "You just claimed to be doing the _right_ thing."

-

Opening her eyes Millie glanced around the room she was in. The walls were a pale pink and she could see the medical equipment and curtains. At once she realized she was in a hospital bed. Looking around she noticed she was in the room alone until the door opened. Abby walked in with a cup in her hand, she gasped when she saw Millie was awake.

"Wha…" Millie had began to ask, but Abby sat down in the chair next to Millie's bed and started to explain.

"You passed out and so the FBI was only minutes away and they got an ambulance. You were rushed her to the hospital. We're in Santa Cruz. You had become so worked up that you went into premature labor and you started to bleed. Luckily they were able to stop the bleeding and the labor. They want you to try your best to stay calm, but with all the stress they understand that might be impossible so if you can't calm naturally they will give you something." Abby explained.

"Riley and Ben?" Millie asked.

"Ian is unaware, but the building he is in is surrounded by the FBI. We are waiting for news. He actually is in Santa Cruz as well at an old warehouse." Abby explained.

Millie nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that she could have lost the baby in that time. She closed her eyes and tried her best to focus away from worrying and the day went on. Pretty soon it was the middle of the night and Millie had gone to sleep on her own. The night went quickly for Mille who had woken up the next morning and saw Riley. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Riley who was asleep in the chair that was in the corner. She moved in the bed and watched her husband who looked exhausted. Sighing she placed her hand on her stomach and put her head back because she was finally able to relax. It was only a few minutes before she heard Riley awake. She looked at him and smiled. He wiped his eyes and looked at her for a second before jumping up from his seat and running to the bed.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Millie said happily to Riley.

"I'm just glad _you're_ okay and the baby." Riley said kissing her quickly and sitting on the bed next to her.

"What all happened?" Millie asked.

"Well the building was surrounding by FBI in no time because of the tracking devices and so we basically played along with Ian until the FBI finally came in at about two this morning." Riley explained as he looked at his wife. Millie looked up at him happily. "I was just worried about you and the baby."

"Well you can see I worried myself right here to the hospital. They said I'm on bed rest until the baby is born, but I want to be home." Millie then said unhappily looking at Riley.

"It's best for the baby if you just stay here." Riley said.

"I know." Millie said defeated.

"You never know they might let you out of here early and we can get you and Jessica home." Riley said as he placed his hand on Millie's stomach. Millie placed her hand over his and smiled. Riley put a hand on her cheek and Millie closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened her eyes to see Riley looking at her intensely.

"What's wrong?" Millie asked looking at him.

Riley took her hand in his and continued to look at her. "When I found out you were rushed to the hospital I noticed I had never been so afraid in my life."

"Me too." Millie said. "When I started to bleed I thought it was all over, but we are going to get through this and the baby is going to be fine."

"Yes she will be fine." Riley said happily.

-

Millie was rolled off of the plane in a wheelchair when they arrived home. She leaned back in the chair as she was rolled by a flight attendant into the baggage area where there was press everywhere. Riley stood next to her holding her hand as airport security struggled to keep the press away from the couple. Waiting for the luggage Riley held onto Millie's hand and watched the surroundings. There were yells of questions from the press, but they were asked by the FBI to not answer any questions so they did their best to just ignore them. Riley grabbed the luggage and security escorted them outside where there was a car waiting for them. The driver put the luggage into the trunk and Riley helped Millie into the car.

Riley set Millie up in the downstairs guest bedroom so she wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs. Millie was growing restless as the lied in the bed. Riley did everything for her so she wouldn't have to get out of the bed unless she had to use the bathroom. Millie found herself snuggled into Riley's arms as he slept. Most of her day in bed she slept so during the night was the completely restless. She placed her hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. She turned her head to look at Riley who was fast asleep snoring with his mouth wide open. She smiled herself and held back a laugh. Slipping out of his arms she got out of the bed and quietly walked out of the bedroom where she walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the phone dialing she sat and let the phone ring until she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello." Said the voice that Millie knew at once to belong to her mother.

"Hi mum." Millie said cheerfully.

"Millicent darling." Heather said. "When I was out of town I hear that Ben came by."

"Yes he was in London for a little bit." Millie said as she rubbed her stomach feeling the baby kicking.

"I was planning on calling you. I am hoping to come out there since you are getting close to having this baby." Heather commented.

"That would be great mum. I'm on bed rest so all my time is spent here at home." Millie said as she held back a giggle as she heard Riley's snoring from the bedroom.

"Bed rest!" her mother quickly yelled.

"I worried myself a little too much and went into premature labor, but everything is alright now as long as a limit my activity." Millie explained.

"Why didn't you call me?" Heather asked angrily. "You or that husband of yours?"

"Mum its fine. I'm sorry I didn't call." Millie said.

"I am getting on my jet tomorrow and heading out there." Heather said.

"Alright mum I will see you then."

"Keep resting." Heather did said after a moment of silence. "See you too honey."

Millie hung up the phone and placed it back on its hook. She slowly lifted herself from the couch and wobbled herself back into the bedroom. Slipping into the bed she slipped into Riley's arms. She felt his arms take hold of her and she smiled to herself as she felt his breathing change knowing he wasn't asleep anymore.

"You're supposed to wake me up before getting out of bed." Riley whispered in her ear.

"I needed to make a phone call." Millie said softly as she turned her head towards his and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Love you, too." Millie said as she snuggled more into his arms feeling his hand on her stomach and the baby kicking against it. Millie smiled to herself, but sleep quickly took her and she was soon fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. There was school to finish and then I was really busy after with work, but I will be doing as much as I can to complete this story. Thanks to **GhostessofNight** and **itsnotaboutlove** for the reviews on chapter 9.

**Joyful Surprises**

**Chapter 10**

Millie lay in bed watching TV with Abby sitting at the corner of the bed. Riley and Ben had business to take care of with the FBI and Riley wouldn't dare leave Millie in the house alone and he was a nervous wreck before he left, but Millie insisted that he go since he needed to. As always there was nothing on TV in the middle of the day so Millie mostly sat just looking at what was on not really caring what it was. There was a knock at the door and Abby stood from the side of the bed and walked out. Millie sat waiting to find out who it was and suddenly she saw her mother come through the bedroom door.

"Millicent darling." Her mother said at once as she rushed over to the bed holding her little dog in her arms.

"Mum, hi." Millie said as her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her mother looked around to see Abby standing in the doorway. "Where is that husband of yours to bring in my luggage?" Heather said.

"He's not here right now." Millie said.

"Not here!?" she screeched. "You are on bed rest and he leaves you at home like that?"

"Mother he had business to take care of and he wasn't going to go and I insisted he go so he had Abby stay here with me." Millie attempted to explain to her mother without making Riley sound horrible.

"I can't believe you even married him." Heather stated as she went to walk out of the room. "Abigail dear will you help me with my luggage?"

"Absolutely." Abby said giving Millie a sympathetic look before leaving the room with Heather.

The day had gone by extremely slow for Mille now with her mother there who sat in the room going on and on mostly about how Riley is a horrible husband. Millie heard the front door open and she knew at once it was Riley who she as so happy to see, but she knew that he wasn't going to be very happy at all when he saw her mother sitting there. There was a short moment and then she heard Riley's voice.

"Oh." He sounded afraid. "Hi Heather it's…won…wonderful to have you here." Then she heard his footsteps become quick and then he was in the door and closed it behind him. "Hi honey." He said.

"Sorry about her." Millie said sympathetically. Riley made his way to the bed and sat down next to Millie and gave her a kiss.

"It's okay I can get through it." Riley said before kissing Millie again making her laugh. "How long is she going to be here?"

"Assuming I go full term until the baby is born and that's nearly fifteen weeks." Millie said with a frown. Suddenly Riley sneezed. "Bless you."

"Thanks." He muttered before sneezing again. "Fifteen weeks?" he questioned with horror all over his face.

"Yeah pretty much." Millie said with a frown.

"Fifteen weeks?" he repeated before sneezing again. "What is going on?" He said before sneezing again.

Millie was looking at him and his face was becoming extremely blotchy. The door to the room opened and Heather was there with her little dog in his arms. "Dog." Millie muttered. "Oh goodness you're allergic." She then said.

"I need to take something." He said at once as he stood and rushed past Heather and out of the room.

"Whatever is wrong?" Heather asked.

"Riley is allergic to dogs." Millie said as she looked at Heather's little dog. "Mum I don't think you can stay here with the dog."

"He can stay with Benjamin." Heather said.

"Mum no." Millie said at once. "I'm already stressed and I want this all to go smooth. You can stay with Aunt Emily for the time being."

"Well then I guess I can. I don't want you stressed." Heather said in defeat. "I will call my sister now."

"Thanks mum." Millie said.

Hours has passed and since then Millie had finally gotten Heather out of the house. The entire time she was still there Riley spent all his time upstairs to stay away from the dog and mostly Heather who just in presence was driving him crazy. Millie sat in bed checking he email when Riley finally ventured downstairs. When he walked in the room Millie looked up and smiled at him as he made his way to the bed and sat down. The blotchiness and swelling in his face was now gone, but he still had an ill look on his face.

"Feeling better?" Millie asked.

"Much." He said as he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her. Millie leaned into his arms and they sat there quietly for a few moments. "I can't wait until the baby is born." He commented softly.

"Me too." Millie said happily as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"When did your mom get a dog?" Riley asked.

"About a month a go I think." Millie said. "I didn't think she was going to bring it with her."

"Other than her have you been doing okay today?" Riley asked looking at Millie who looked at him and responded in a smile.

"Great, but I want to get out of this house." She groaned as she put her had back onto Riley's chest.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. After I will take you out." He said reassuringly.

"In a wheelchair." Groaned Millie.

"It's that or nothing at all." Riley said in a very unusual authoritative voice that made Millie giggle. "I'm trying to be strict with you."

"Well it's funny." Millie then paused. "But I understand where you are coming from." She said with a sigh as she played with a button on Riley's shirt. Suddenly she felt a strong kick from the baby that Riley even felt and it took him by surprise.

"Does she ever get tired?" Riley commented as he placed a hand on Millie's stomach as she felt the baby kick against his hand.

"Want to see something?" Millie questioned and Riley nodded. Millie moved to pull her shirt from covering her stomach and she pointed to the area where the baby was kicking the most and in her skin you could see it bulge whenever the baby would kick. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Very." He said as he watched where the baby would kick.

"I have a bruise on my side from when she was kicking last night." Millie commented as she moved her shirt to revel a purple bruise.

Riley started to rub Millie's stomach. "Jessica you can't beat mommy up." He said to her stomach. Millie smiled at her husband.

"I'm hungry." She then said.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"I'm really craving pepperoni pizza." Millie said.

"Can do." Riley said as he went to grab his cell phone.

"And fried rice and fried prawns from Happy Garden." Millie added.

"Happy Garden doesn't deliver." Riley said. "How about Mongolian Palace?" he asked her.

"I don't like their rice." Millie then said.

"But they deliver." Riley said out of frustration. "Mills honey I am tired and Happy Garden is just to far away to go get food tonight."

"Fine then. Get me the gross food that makes me puke. I'll just hack my stomach out all night." Millie said with a pout as she picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"Millie you are being unreasonable." Riley groaned.

"I'm not Mongolian Palace makes me sick and I won't eat it if I am going to get sick." Millie stated. "You're just being lazy."

"I'm not being lazy Millicent." Riley stated as he stood from the bed. "Today has been long for both of us and it is just easier to have the food delivered."

"Whatever Riley." Millie said as she refused to face him and looked ahead at the television.

"Millie." Riley then said, but Millie wouldn't look at him.

"Just order the damn food Riley!" she yelled as she turned to him. "I don't care anymore."

"Millie baby please I'm sorry, but I'm just too tired to go all the way out. Tomorrow I will take you out to Happy Garden after your appointment." He then said trying to keep calm.

"I'm not hungry anymore, just go do whatever." Millie then said looking at the tv again holding her arms around herself. Riley sat back down on the bed and put to put his arm around her and Millie moved away. "Don't touch me. I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Please just go do whatever and please sleep upstairs tonight." She then said.

Riley stood from the bed. "I'm sick of all of this!" he exclaimed as he walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Tears flowed down Millie's face as she sat alone in the bedroom. She then quickly drifted to sleep with the tv still on.


End file.
